


Все будет хорошо

by adianna



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	Все будет хорошо

\- Это было мое лучшее творение, - провожая Командора взглядом, сказал Вейд.  
\- Да, в этот раз ты действительно превзошел самого себя, - кивнул Эррен. Меч был прекрасен, без всяких споров и сомнений. Только от взглядов соседних торговцев, а особенно пары гномов, его грело теплом чужих желаний с островатым привкусом зависти.  
\- Эррен, - Вейд обернулся, непривычно серьезный и собранный, ни следа обычных капризов или манер пятилетнего ребенка без любимой конфеты, - это было мое лучшее творение. Я не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь сделать лучше. Что _хочу_ сделать лучше.  
Ох…  
  
Они не говорили о сущности Эррена. Да что там, временами Эррену казалось, что Вейд так до сих пор и не понимает, кто он такой и что он такое, настолько тот был зациклен на работе и собственном самосовершенствовании. Он был просто напарником, который убирал, готовил, вел дела и отваживал мошенников-торгашей, готовых нажиться на чужом таланте.  
А еще специально заваливал его «скучными» заказами, не давая работать «для души», и наслаждался каждой минутой жалоб и расстройств, горячей кисло-сладкой жаждой идти дальше, желанием стать лучше. Желания Вейда были деликатесом, который никогда не надоедал и которым невозможно было насытиться.  
  
И он никогда не думал, что будет делать, когда выпьет Вейда до дна. Он не думал, что Вейда вообще можно выпить до дна. Что когда-нибудь тот станет пустышкой, как десятки других, пресным и скучным, не достойным даже того, чтобы поиграть напоследок. Что Вейд когда-нибудь перестанет желать.  
Мысль была такой дикой, что он непроизвольно сделал шаг назад.  
  
Вейд скривился и виновато уставился в пол.  
\- Ты теперь уйдешь, да?  
  
И его накрыло. Тоской, сожалением, а главное…  
Почему он не видел этого раньше, как он мог не почувствовать этого раньше?  
На секунду действительно захотелось уйти. Чтобы невидимым держаться поблизости и смаковать, упиваться этой пряной горечью, не попадаясь на глаза. Смотреть как несбывшееся каждый день подтачивает душу, лишает сна, и пить, пить, пить в свое удовольствие.  
Но люди так недолговечны, их переживания так непостоянны, а вокруг так много конкурентов. Нет уж!  
  
\- Уйти? – деловой тон, отработанный за годы. Знакомый и родной, как эта человеческая форма. - Чтобы ты за неделю разорился и развалил все, чего мы добились? Не дождешься.  
\- Эррен…  
\- К тому же, как оружейник ты, может, и выше всяких похвал, но с броней еще надо работать и работать.  
\- Эррен! – ну вот, это уже привычно и знакомо. Аж усы дыбом встали от возмущения.  
\- Что, Эррен? Вспомни тот доспех из голема, самому не стыдно? Неудивительно, что Командор его спрятал от людских глаз подальше, его же в Глубинных тропах засмеют. А лук? Разве это лук?  
  
К вкусам и ароматам знакомых желаний примешивалось что-то новое и почти неуловимое. Тепло и сладость, пульсировавшие в унисон биению сердца, которое он за эти десять лет узнал, как свое собственное.  
\- Ты просто не понимаешь натуры настоящего творца, - руки в воздухе и вселенская печаль от всеобщего непонимания на лице. - Никто из вас не понимает! Вот если бы у меня было побольше времени…  
Все будет хорошо.


End file.
